Good And Broken
by LovingSeleneTheVamp
Summary: Miley and Lilly are best friends. But what happens when they have feelings for each other? Will they tell each other how they feel? Can they overcome the misfortune that constantly seems to befall them? Trust me, it's worth reading. LILEY
1. Hate, Love, Blood

So...this is about Miley and Lily. It's told from both their points of view, and will switch periodically. I won't tell you who's view you're in, but i will leave some kind of hint to make sure it's easy to figure out! Enjoy!

--

I couldn't stand to look at her, so I stared at the ground. She held onto my arms, convinced she had me trapped. But I'm stronger than her. She should know I'm the strong one.

"Lilly. Listen to me. Look at me." The tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared into my eyes. Tried to peer into my soul. If only she could've seen what was there. The sadness, the hurt. The fact that I love her.

"I hate you." I pushed her away. She fell, hard, onto the ground. I knew she would probably bleed, but I turned and ran, knowing that any pain I could cause her wouldn't even compare to the emotional pain she'd caused me.

I ran blindly, letting my feet carry me where they would. The images I saw were blurred, colors mixing, tears clouding my eyes, memories clouding my mind.

_Holding her hand, walks on the beach, seeing her with Jake, finding her with…_

"No!" I screamed aloud, refusing to re-live the pain she'd caused me. I wasn't willing to feel it again and again. Before long I found that my feet had carried me to an old haunt. The beach. Miley and I had wasted plenty a Malibu afternoon lying on this beach, living the dream. I was lost in thought when Oliver came running up.

"Lilly! Lilly, stop and talk to me!"

"What is it Oliver?" I kept walking, but I sped up so he was forced to jog to keep up with me, but couldn't see my eyes water.

"Lilly! Just stop!" He grabbed my arm and forced me to face him. "What happened?" He stared at me, and I burst into tears. "Oh, Lilly." He pulled me close, and I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I love her Oliver. I really do. And, and…" I stuttered. "She doesn't even care about me at all! I just can't figure her out…"

"It's ok Lilly. I know." He comforted me, held me up.

'Wait," I pulled away from him. "You knew? How?"

"What? How you feel about Miley?" I nodded. "Well, I always suspected. But the way you look at her. The way you stick close to her, and hold her hand whenever you can. I just knew."

"And you were ok with that?"

"Of course I was. Now how about telling me what happened?"

I thought of all I'd been through, looked at Oliver, and started from the beginning.

* * *

I ran home, eager to wash my hands. There was blood everywhere, and my t-shirt was definitely ruined. I wish that could've been the worst of my problems. Lilly, my Lilly, I had hurt her. Did she hate me? I'd heard her words, worse, I'd felt the sadness, the hurt in her voice. As I thought about it, my knees buckled. I loved Lilly. I just was afraid to show it. But, what I'd done, it had been…an act of love.

I picked myself up off the ground and opened my door. No one was home, and for that I was grateful. I went inside and washed the caked blood away. I inspected the shallow cuts, and figured the best thing I could do was pout a little gauze on my palms. As soon as I was done, I text Oliver and told him to find Lily. He text back and asked me where she was, and after thinking about it, I text him back and told him she'd be on the beach. I just knew it.

I sat and waited, hoping he would have the sense to text me back when he found her. All I could do as I waited was think. Lilly and I, we hadn't always been like this. At one time she was just my normal friend. I'd had feelings for her, but they'd been small. I'd hoped she would grow to like me eventually. But lately, it hadn't seemed like she would. So I got desperate.

--

So i hoped you enjoyed, please favorite and review!! Ill do my best to crank out chapters, seeing as i have the first like, five written out. /let me know what you think!!


	2. I Got Desperate

Well...this is the second chapter. I wanted to explain the events leading up to chapter one, but this sets up well for the future chapters, "To Be Near Her", and "The Monster." Hope you like it! Read On!!

--

When I first had feelings for Lilly, I didn't know what to do. We were best friends. Then we got closer and closer. I convinced myself that she liked me. And I knew, if she liked me, she would be jealous if I got a boyfriend. So what could I do? I got the most ignorant, obvious, visible boy out there. Jake Ryan.

He was pompous, conceited, and everything Lilly wasn't. Lilly was perfect; Jake was worthless. Where Jake was all harsh angles, Lilly was perfect curves. Where he was ignorant, she was genius. Where he was conceited, she was humble. I pretended Jake was everything I needed, when I knew for a fact the only one who could make me whole was Lilly…

* * *

"Oliver, I really thought she had begun to like me."

Oliver and I were lying on the beach, my head on his stomach, as I stared out at the ocean. I absentmindedly played with his hand. "We'd got closer and closer. We held hands, even when we were alone. Just being with her all the time made me happy. Sometimes when we were goofing around, she would kiss me on the cheek."

"What changed?"

I felt my insides tighten, willed myself not to cry again. "Jake Ryan. He came; He ruined everything. At first I hoped that Miley wanted to have a boy who would make me jealous. I hoped. But he's nothing like me. I know we both have the blonde hair blue eyes, but that's it. He couldn't even be her type. He's pompous, conceited, and there's no way he could treat her right. I hate him. I really do. And for some reason, Miley hid him."

"What?"

"She didn't want me to know about him. I accidentally found out because he was bragging to anyone who would listen in the hallways. The bastard! He can rot in hell for all I care! Things between Miley and I were getting stressed, so I found someone else. Tony."

* * *

Tony Oller. Just thinking his name makes me sick. He's a pretty boy. I hated him. Soon after I began dating Jake, Lilly found herself a boyfriend.

Tony was sweet. He had the looks, got good grades, cared for Lilly the way someone should. But I wanted to care for her. I wanted to be the one she kissed, the one she went on dates with.

I didn't know what to do, but Lilly had to be mine. I knew she liked me…hoped she liked me.

* * *

"What happened with Tony? I thought you liked him?"

"I did, but not as much as he deserved. I wanted someone to replace Miley. Anyone. And I knew it had to be a boy, or she might never speak to me again. So I got Tony.

* * *

Tony had looks. And he was sweet. But he was no Miley. So I had to pretend with him. At first. I had come to care for him. I liked him. Not nearly as much as her. I love her. But I liked him."

"What happened?"

* * *

I went to Tony's house. I told him to come outside; I knew Lilly would be there soon. We sat in his backyard on the big porch swing, and talked about, what do you know? Lilly. And then the back door opened.

I grabbed Tony and pulled him onto me, shoving my tongue into his mouth. I thought he liked her, but he got way into it, putting his hands where they didn't belong.

I heard the backdoor slam and knew Lilly was gone. I'd pushed Tony off me, slapped him, and chased after her.

* * *

"Well Tony and I were going to hang out today. And when I showed up to his house, his mother said he and Miley were out back. No sooner had I opened the door than she grabbed him, pulled him on her, and they started to make out. I ran from his house crying, but Miley followed me."

* * *

I'd chased Lilly from Tony's, which she had left in tears. I couldn't see her, but I knew that she would hide in the alley behind the skateshop.

As soon as I walked around the skate shop I heard Lilly, sobbing tears that broke my heart anew each time. When I finally saw her, she was doubled over. "Lilly," I'd said to her. "Lilly listen." She'd tried to walk away, but I'd grabbed her arms and pushed her up against the building.

"No, Miley, no." I remembered being surprised that I could hold her back.

"I saw what you did Miley. I saw!" She'd looked down.

" Lilly, listen to me. Look at me." When she had looked up, I could see the fire in her eyes. Then they had clouded with tears again.

" I hate you." She had spat. Her arms tightened, and suddenly I was flying through the air, until I landed hard in the gravel on my hands and elbows.

When I sat up, I knew she was gone. "But, Lilly, I love you…"

* * *

"I hadn't meant to hurt her Oliver. But I should have, seeing as she felt fine hurting me."

"Why? Why did she do this to me? My boyfriend and the girl I love? Why?"

"I don't know Lilly, I don't know. But this has been a long time coming huh?" I nodded.

"Well you guys are going to have to talk."

I sat up and looked at him. "I can't talk to her, not after this. Last thing I need is to get weak-kneed about the girl who made out with my boyfriend."

"Well, your love and friendship will be wasted if you don't talk to her…"

"Maybe one day. Maybe one day soon."

"I hope so Lilly, because this doesn't really seem like something Miley would do." We lay there in silence, as I pondered the statement. I was dying to know what Miley had been thinking. But, more importantly, I wanted to know what she was thinking at this moment, wanted to be near her.

--

I Hope you thought this was a good one, because i love to write these chapters. I know it jumped around a lot, and i hope it didn't confuse you! Please review it! D


	3. To Be Near Her

Well...here's the next chapter! My second today! Doing my best to get these out there for you guys who actually like these! Read On!

--

I was sitting at home, hoping Oliver would text, wishing I could be near Lilly. I walked into my room, flopped down on the bed, and tried to figure out how to apologize. It's summer time, so I had no hopes for school. Frustrated, I buried my head in my pillow and sobbed.

"Miles?" I looked up, knowing it wasn't Lilly.

"Yea, Jackson?"

"Why you crying?"

"No reason."

"Miles, don't lie to me." He looked genuinely concerned, and I had to wonder if he'd been reading Seventeen again.

"Is dad home?"

"No." He paused, "Is it Lilly?" I froze, shocked at what he had said. "Oh, don't look at me like that. I know how you feel about her."

My heart stopped. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play dumb Miley. You have been in love with her since you guys first met."

"How did you know?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. T just know you. And I've seen how you act around her." He sat on the bed next to me. "I've seen how you look at her, how you love to hold her hand…Those kind of things."

"Why didn't you ever say anything? Does dad know?"

"I figured you would tell me yourself when you were ready, and no. Dad is stuck between thinking of Aunt Pearl, and trying to work out the remote! I haven't told him either."

I jumped up and him. "Jackson, thank you!"

He laughed. "It's nothing! Now how about telling me why you're crying?"

"Oh. Well…it's a long story."

"I've got time, and so do you." He looked at me expectantly, so I began to explain.

* * *

I looked at Oliver, suddenly wondering something. "How did you know where to find me?"

"Oh, that's easy. Miley text me."

"Oh." Inside, I broke. Sure, she had sent him, but why hadn't she come for me herself? If she'd cared, she would be here with me, not Oliver.

"Lilly, what are you thinking?" I told him exactly what I was thinking. "Maybe she's afraid?"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of you! You're not really a force to reckon with."

Just then Oliver's phone rang. A Hannah Montana song began to play.

…_I'm unusual, not-so-typical, way too smart to be waiting around… _

I groaned. "Sorry Lilly, it's a text from Miley." He took out his phone and read it. He typed a quick response, and shut his phone.

"I don't even want to know what she wants." I said to him. If I was going to have to start living without her, this would be the best place to start. "Don't say a word." I put my head back on his stomach and stared at the sun setting. What a terrible day I had had! I wished Miley was here, though I knew Oliver was being all he could. Everything was quiet, so I stared at his hand. "You know some people can read palms?"

"Yea, yea, they're called fortune tellers." He answered sarcastically.

I picked up his hand and pulled it closer to my face. "I think this is your—"

"What the hell are you doing!?" The voice I heard made my heart stop. Yes! She was here! But she's angry. Crap. Oliver and I scrambled to our feet as fast as we could.

"Miley! I can explain!" Oliver managed to say, before she smacked him so hard he fell back.

"Lilly, what are you doing?"

"Miley," I said with as much hate as I could muster, "I don't answer to you. I'm not your girlfriend." I froze, but I knew the words were too far gone to take back.

"What did you just say? What d'ya mean I'm not your girlfriend?" She looked kind of panicked, and I was rendered speechless.

* * *

Freudian slip. That's what it's called. I'd never understood what it meant before, but oh did I get it now. It's when you accidentally say something that hints at what you were really thinking. Does that mean Lilly loves me too? Or was she just saying I had a boyfriend to control? Am I just overanalyzing everything?

"What d'ya mean I'm not your girlfriend?" I heard myself say, glad I could still form words past the cloud in my mind. There was a monster ravaging my brain, and fighting past it was tough. She has to like me. I know it. But, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself, there was still a part of me that doubted it…

Oliver pulled himself off the ground. "Miley, you need to calm down." He backed up, as if afraid I would hit him again. I wouldn't.

Lilly looked at me, letting me know I was the scum of the earth, using only her eyes. She threw on her tough girl look. "I'm going home. I don't want anything to do with you."

"Can I walk you home?" I asked her, a one last ditch effort to fix what I was breaking again and again.

Lilly gave me one more look, a look that tore my heart out and ripped it in half. "I said I don't want to talk to you."

"But Lilly, you spend every weekend at my house. It's Friday!"

"It's Friday?" She asked, with what appeared to be fear in her eyes. I nodded. "I don't care Miley. Good-bye." She turned and walked away. Oliver looked at me, then followed her.

* * *

Oliver walked home with me, and by the time we got there, it was dark. We stood on my porch for a bit.

"What now?" I asked him.

"Well, I'm gonna swing by the beach on the way hoem and see if Miley's still there."

"Ok." There was an awkward silence, and a lamp in my house smashed. I looked on with fear, knowing what was waiting inside.

"Lilly…what was that?"

"My cat."

"You don't have a cat."

"Just got him." He kept looking at me in that concerned way of his, so I gave him a hug and went inside, knowing I had to face the monster.

--

Oooh! suspense!! Do me a favor and review! Even bad one's help! I need to know what you like and won't you don't! Thanks a lot!


	4. The Monster

Crazy chapter! Be ready for drama!

--

The monster is my mom. Since I was seven, up until this weekend, I spent every weekend at Miley's. This was because I could never tell what the monster would do. My dad died when I was seven, and every weekend since, my mom spent getting trashed. One weekend she beat me so bad, I didn't go to school for days.

Miley never knew this was going on, she just accepted sleepovers at my house were a no-no. The instant I stepped in my house I was caught by a right hook to the jaw. It sent me reel back towards the door, which was still open. Just before I fell out, a hand grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back in, then threw me into the coffee table near the front of the living room.

"What the hell were you doing girl!?" The monster spit the word 'girl' in my face as if it were a curse word. She stood up from where she was leaning over me and kicked me in the ribs. "It's past your curfew!"

I coughed. "Mom, please! It's only nine! I have two hours!" I tried pathetically.

"Are you back-talking me?" She kicked me in the face, and I felt my nose break. The blood spurted, and she kicked my ribs again. The monster pulled me up by my hair, slamming me into the book case again and again. I grabbed it, trying to hodl myself up while she stepped away for a minute. She turned and took another swig of vodka. It's ok, I thought to myself, she'll pass out soon, hopefully before I do.

* * *

"Miley!" I heard someone shout my name, so I sat up from where I'd been lying in the sand. Oliver was screaming my name. "Miley! Get up! Let's go!"

The panic in his voice was like an electroshock to my body, so I jumped up as fast as I could. "What is it Oliver! What happened?"

"Just come on! We have to save Lilly! I've already called your dad! Just run!"

Hearing that Lilly was in trouble sparked a fire beneath my feet. I took off, covering the distance between Oliver and I easily. He was already speeding toward Lilly's. "Oliver! Please! What's happening?" There was a terror in his eyes that made me grateful when he my dad pulled up with Jackson.

"Mr. Stewart, get to Lilly's! Now!" My dad hit the gas as soon as Oliver and I were in the back, not waiting for us to buckle up. I attempted to ask Oliver again what had happened, but he was on the phone with 911.

"Yes this is an emergency! There's an attempted murder! Beaten child! Parental rage! I don't know! Just get there!" And he gave them Lilly's address. I could see her house in the distance, wished that my dad would hurry up.

* * *

She finished off the bottle and hit me in the stomach with it. Apparently shocked it didn't break, she picked it up over her head, trying to bring it down over mine.

I lifted my hand up quickly, blocking the blow. This time, the bottle broke, and the glass sank deep into my palm. Blood ran down my fingers and dripped to the ground.

"You were always worthless!" The monster screamed, on an unstoppable tirade. It occurred to me then, she was going to kill me. She punched me in the jaw again and again, and I lifted my hands to try to fend her off. My legs were turning to jell-o, and soon I knew I would lose consciousness. But I stayed upright, knowing it would be impossible to protect myself unconscious.

_Please god,_ I thought to myself, _An angel, anything. Just help me._ I heard squealing tires outside, and in the back of my mind, I wondered who was driving so fast. Suddenly, just as the monster was going to hit me again, the door flew open, and Miley came rushing in. I panicked, caught between knowing how I must look, and knowing that my mom would go after Miley next.

Miley charged in, shoving my mom out of her way to get to me. Because the monster was so drunk, she tripped over the coffee table, falling to the other side. I knew Miley'd done it, we were in for it now.

I let go of the book case, knowing I had to get her out of there, and Miley rushed to me. Just as Miley got to me, I saw Robbie Ray over her shoulder, and I relaxed; tried to speak. Suddenly, I couldn't form words, and my legs gave away.

Miley caught me, but I'm the strong one. She couldn't hold me if our lives depended on it. She finally collapsed, and Robbie Ray grabbed my shoulders, gently laying me on the floor. I remember looking into Miley's eyes, hearing sirens, and thinking, _she's no angel, but she she'll do._

--

I know it was kind of a short chapter, sorry, but hopefully you enjoyed reading it!! Review and let me kno what's good and what's not!! D


	5. It Went Dark

Okay! chapter Five here we go!! All of you who have eagerly awaited this one(24 hours!) i'm sorry, i don't have the motivation to type these!! D Read On!

--

The light went dark in Lilly's eyes, and my heart stopped. The color and light were gone from my world. She was gone, and the tears began to roll down my cheeks. Her mom started to get up, and I swear, if the paramedics hadn't come rushing in the destroyed door, I would have killed her right then.

They shoved me out of the way, though not unkindly, and checked Lilly's pulse. One of them turned to me and said, "Have heart girl, she's alive." Suddenly the light was back; I could see colors again.

Jackson and Oliver went around me, making sure Lilly's mom stayed o nthe ground, occasionally pushing her back down to keep her there until she was led out in cuffs. The paramedics put Lilly on a stretcher, and within minutes they were ready to leave. I jumped into the ambulance, sitting on the bench on Lilly's left.

"You family?" The woman in back asked me.

" Her family is what did this to her. You really want that in here with her?" I snapped back. She shook her head and told the driver to go. The sirens turned on and we were on our way.

I wasn't sure what to do, so I held Lilly's uninjured left hand. On the way to the hospital the woman looked at the deep cuts and sharp glass in Lilly's right hand. I looked at her face and saw her eyes flicker open, if only a little bit.

"Lilly! Lilly, please talk if you can!" I watched her closely, but the only reaction I got was a single tear that rolled down her cheek. Suddenly emboldened, I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. I whispered in her ear that it would be ok, and leaned back, holding her hand all the while.

I realized the paramedic was looking at me. "What?" I asked her.

"It's not my job to pass judgement." And, with that, she went back to monitoring Lilly.

Shortly after we arrived at the hospital, and, as they were taking Lilly out, the paramedic looked at me. "Hey kid, you love her?" I nodded. "She love you too?"

"I hope so."

"Never let go of that. You be there for her; treat her right. I hate to see cases like this, kids beat senseless. They come out of it with nothing. But, this one, she got something. Someone loves her. Be there when she wakes up."

"I will be."

"Good." She turned and they wheeled Lilly into the emergency entrance. I followed them in, and ended up stuck with filling out her papers. Oliver and Jackson helped best they could, so did dad, but we still had to leave some sections blank. Such as her social security number. And her health insurance. Eventually I abandoned the paperwork and waited outside of Lilly's room until the doctors finally let me in. I sat in a chair by her bed, and faded into a deep sleep, no doubt fueled by the traumatic day I'd had.

* * *

I woke up in a completely white room, and was overcome by a sense of despair and panic, sure I had died. But then I saw her. My angel. Miley was curled up in a chair 

by my bed, more worn out than I'd ever seen her. She had dark circles under her eyes, from a lack of sleep, and I could see the cuts on her hands, no doubt from when I'd shoved her, which, after last night, I'd come to regret.

I tried to move, to get up, to speak. Everything hurt too much. I tried to move my hand or open my mouth, but all I managed was a muffled eep! to express my pain. As small a noise as it was, Miley woke up, coming quickly to my side.

"Lilly what is it?" I tried to talk, but nothing was working right. Then I realized, there was a tube in my throat! I couldn't open my mouth any wider, let alone speak around it.

"I'll be right back Lilly!" I hated to see her go, but she said she'd be right back.

Moments later, she appeared again, this time with a doctor. "Miss Truscott! Good to see you're awake! And breathing on your own again. If you could sit still a moment, I could take that out right now."

He came closer, and tried his best to remove the tube gently. But it hurt. A lot. Miley came up and held my unhurt hand again.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, let's talk." He flipped open a chart and looked at it. "Well, by the looks of it, you have a broken nose, several bruises on your face, three cracked ribs on your right side, a deep cut in the back of your leg, your right wrist is sprained, and your right hand suffered lacerations, along with some myseterious bruises on your back."

"Oh?" I managed to croak.

"Yes. Several parallel bruises, about eight inches apart."

"B-b," I struggled to make my jaw work past the terrible, rolling waves of pain. I tried again. "Bookcase."

"Oh," He said. I swear he got paler. "Well, whenever you're up to it Miss Truscott, officer Williams needs to speak to you about what happened." And he turned and left.

"Miley?"

"Yea?" She glanced up at me, as if afraid.

"If that cop is in the hall, could you please tell him to come in?"

She kept looking at the ground. "Are you sure you want to re-live this so soon?"

"While I can still remember you mean? Yea. That's what I want to do." She turned and stuck her head out the door.

* * *

"Are you officer Williams?" I asked the only cop in the hall, who nodded. "Lilly's awake if you want to talk to her now." He nodded again, and followed me into her room.

"Would you mind leaving us?" The officer asked quite politely.

Lilly answered for me. "She was there officer. I need her for emotional support, and probably to help with the ending. Ok?"

"I understand," he began. I sat down and looked at Lilly. She wanted me here. With her. I put my arms on the edge of her bed and sat in the chair. She grabbed my hand, and I smiled. "Well, if you don't mind, I'll need to record our conversation. So if you could begin," he pulled out a small tape recorder, "please tell me what happened."

* * *

Lilly began, thankfully, with her and Oliver on her porch, instead of with us fighting. But, the entire story was still painful to hear. She went over how her mom broke her nose. How the coffee table cut her leg, about getting hit so hard with a vodka bottle it sprained her wrist. She told of the kicks that broke her ribs, the punches that put the bruises on her beautiful face. Then about how her mother pushed her into the bookcase hard enough to leave bruises on her back. I listened, and I knew without a doubt that it was all my fault.

"How did all this end?" The officer asked Lilly, who looked expectantly at me, tearing me from my guilty thoughts. I explained to him how we rushed to Lilly's, and Oliver's frantic phone call, then how, in a moment of madness, I broke into her house, sent her mother sprawling, and rushed to Lilly's side. Then the ambulance came.

"Well, Miss Stewart, you are quite the hero."

"Yea, Miley, you are my hero." I couldn't stand the look on Lilly's face, so I looked away again. I am no hero, I thought to myself. It's my fault Lilly ended up here anyway. If it wasn't for my stupidity, Lilly and I would have been over my house.

I guess she saw the look on my face, because Lilly repeated herself. "Really Miley, you are my hero."

--

Well...Dez here again! Now that you've read all the way through the end of the fifth chapter!! Please Please Review!! It works if you don't like it! And man, the reviews i've been getting, they're like a shot of Monster and Full Throttle mixed up with a little bit of Amp! come on! They make me excited!!


	6. You're My Hero

Well...this IS the longest chapter so far...took the longest to type. Jeez! Enjoy!

--

As the cop left, I wondered what had gotten into Miley. She's seemed happy when she woke, but after that doctor left, she could barely stand to look at me. I felt a knot of fear settle deep into the pit of my stomach. No, I thought to myself, it'll be ok.

And with those words, I suddenly remembered last night, Miley kissing my cheek, whispering that to me. Oh, how I wished to ask her if she likes me! And, right then, I decided to risk my feeble sense of security and ask her.

"Miley," I said, as I looked into her eyes, "Do you—"

"Lilly Truscott!" I jumped, as Miley's dad came in, excited to see me. I wish I could've said the same about him. "How're you doing!? It's good to see you're awake!"

"Hey Mr. Stewart. All things considered, i'm doing just fine."

"Well that's great. Hey, the doctor said you can go home tomorrow!"

"Home?"

"No, no. You won't ever go back there. I mean our home. You'll live with us for as long as you want."

Miley brightened up like a little kid. "Really dad?"

"Well you didn't think I was turning her out on the streets did ya? And putting her into that mess that equals social services would be just plain cruel. So whaddya say?"

What could I say? "That sounds great! I would hug you if I could but…"" I motioned to the I.V. and the various things I was attached to.

"Consider me hugged. Miles, Jackson and I are gonna go home, but if you want to stay, we'll bring you some clothes and stuff." I looked at Miley, and she nodded at her dad.

"Yea, thanks dad, I do wanna stay here."

"Ok. Lilly, do you want us to stop at your house and bring you come clothes for tomorrow?"

I nodded, still in shock that I would be living with Miley. Robbie Ray opened his wallet and gave Miley some money. "Make sure you guys get some real food, not this hospital junk." And he left.

Miley looked at me again. "What were you trying to ask me before?"

I stuttered, no longer sure I also wanted to know the answer. Luckily, I was saved by a knock at the door. I was thankful for the interruption, until I saw who it was. Tony walked in, holding a vase with flowers in it.

"Hi Lilly." He said as he stepped cautiously into the room. "I got here as soon as I heard what happened."

"How did you hear?" I asked, wondering how news spread so fast.

I was at your house knocking when your neighbor came and said she saw you taken away on a stretcher last night. He paused, glancing at Miley. "Um…I was wondering if we could talk, Lilly. Alone."

"Miley doesn't have to leave."

"Oh, I know." He replied quietly.

"Lilly, I can wait in the hall." With that, the light left the room.

"What is it Tony?"

"Lilly, are we still going out?"

"Why?"

"Because of what you saw yesterday. That's not me Lilly. I didn't start it."

"You didn't end it either."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Just please, give me another chance. Lilly, we go together well. I love to be with you, you brighten my day. Please."

I was about to turn him down, when I heard a familiar voice in the hall, greeting Miley. Jake Ryan. And I thought of him. And Miley. "You know what Tony? I really love to be with you too. I forgive you."

"Ah, yes! Thank you so much! I hoped you would say yes, so I bought you this ring! Will you wear it?" He handed me a beautiful, intricate silver ring, in the shape of a dragon with my birth stone as it's eyes.

"Oh, Tony! It's beautiful!" I put it on just as Miley peeked in.

"Lily, can I come in? Jake's here to see you."

"Yea, come in." Knowing he had the audacity to show up made my blood pressure rise, but letting that show would achieve nothing. So when Miley and Jake came in I fixed a fake smile on my face.

"Hey Lilly! How ya doing?" Jake asked when he came in.

_How do you think I'm doing you scumbag?_ "Well, I've had better days. And nights. But overall, I'm doing good."

"That's good. Look, I bought you a get well card." He handed it to me. Of course it had his face on it. Ignorant bastard. "I hope you like it! My face is on it!" Ignorant conceited bastard. "I just wanted to make sure you're ok and bring you the card. I'll leave now."

"Bye Jake."

He kissed Miley on the cheek and turned to Tony. "You wanna come surfing?"

"Yea, sure." Tony said. "Lilly, I'm gonna go." He came over and kissed me on the mouth. "I'll miss you. Get better soon."

"Thanks, Tony. I'll miss you too." He and Jake left. The fake smile I always put on for Tony fell. I looked at Miley.

"Lilly, I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For what I did with Tony."

For the moment, I'd forgotten. But it all came back to me. "I'm sorry too. Miley, how could you do that to me? To-to Jake?" I stuttered, hating to talk about him.

"I had a reason, it's just….after everything that's happened, I realized it's not the way I should've gone about it."

"After what's happened?" I shook my head, which I regretted instantly because it made me woozy. "you mean finding out my mom was an angry drunk and beats me when she can?"

"Yes. I mean…no. Wait." Miley finally looked me full in the face. "you mean she does this often?"

I nodded. "Whenever she can get her hands on me."

"So that's why you always stay…oh, Lilly, I'm so sorry! I never knew!" She began to cry."

"Miley, stop! You couldn't have known! I've avoided it for a long time, always being over your house. So it's ok." I knew how mad I should've been at her, but I just can't stand to see her cry.

* * *

I found myself looking at the ground again. I know Lilly had said it wasn't my fault, but everytime I looked at her bruised face, I felt a fresh pang of guilt. I felt so angry everytime I looked at her, I wished I could beat up her mom for treating my Lilly like she did. I also longed to tell Lilly what I felt about her.

Lilly looked exhausted, so I told her to take a nap. I mean, I had nowhere to be. I turned on the TV while she slept, but occasionally I just watched her. She's just so beautiful, I couldn't help it.

"You keep staring at her like that, and one day she'll figure it out." He said.

"Would it be so bad if she knew how I felt?"

"Only if she didn't feel the same way." He had put into words the very thing that struck fear in my heart. "Here." He handed me two bags. "This is ya'lls clothes."

"Thanks Jackson." He smiled and left. I walked over and put Lilly's clothes in a chair by the window. When I turned around she was awake and watching me. "Well, good morning sunshine."

"I hate to tell you Miles, but it's like seven at night."

I looked at the clock on the wall. "I hate to tell you, but that was a terrible guess. It's like three in the afternoon."

"Really? That's it? Jeez!" She laughed. I love her laugh.

"So." I said. "You're still dating Tony." Even I heard the flat deadness in my voice.

"Lilly adopted my tone. So you're still dating Jake. Did you tell him what you did?"

My heart jumped. "No, I didn't. But, he's with Tony. Maybe he'll tell him."

"Do you want Tony to tell him?"

I thought about it, looked at Lilly's bruised face. "Maybe."

"But then Jake would dump you."

"Ha! He wouldn't do anything."

"Oh, ok."

I found myself wishing that Tony would tell Jake, hoped he would break up with me. It didn't seem like Lilly was jealous of Jake, and if she wasn't, there was no reason to keep stringing him along. I had long ago become tired of his arrogant ways, and to break it off would be a dream come true. "Alright Lilly," I said, reaching for the remote, "Let's see what's on Lifetime." The look on her face was enough to send me into fits of laughter.

* * *

Hours later, we were watching Degrassi. Happily, I realized it was the episode where Alex kisses Paige and Paige freaks out. But we were on the part where Paige 

realizes she's gay or something, then decides to go out with Alex later. It's my favorite episode.

The episode ends, and I look at the clock on the wall. It's midnight! "Miley, what time is your dad coming back tomorrow?"

"He said between eight-thirty and nine. Why?"

"Because if we intend to be up and ready by then, we need to sleep now."

She sighed. "I guess you're right." She stood up, walked to shut the door, turned off the TV. And curled up in the chair.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to go to sleep now? Boy, what drugs do they have you on?"

"Miley, get over here." She walked over and stood by the bed. "Come on. Get up here. The only reason you slept in that chair last night was because I wasn't conscious to demand otherwise." I scooted over and picked up the blanket. She crawled in next to me, putting her head on my shoulder and her arm around my stomach. I hadn't felt my cracked ribs at all until then, but even so, I loved it. I didn't say anything at first, afraid my words would betray the feelings I was keeping inside.

"Lilly?"

"Yea?"

"I'm glad you're ok."

"I-I'm glad too Miles." Right then, her cell phone rang. I picked it up from the bedside table and handed it to her. She took it, looked at it, and put her arm back around me. I held my breath, ignoring the pain. "Um…you gonna answer that?"

"Nope." She said, still ignoring her phone.

"Why not?"

"Because it's Jake, and I never feel like answering him. Plus, I know why he's calling."

"Why?"

"Well Lilly, he did spend all day with Tony remember?"

"Oh yea." As the realization dawned on me, I wondered if Miley had cost Jake his best friend. Her phone started to ring again.

"Uh, oh. He text me." I looked down at her.

"You want me to read it first?"

"Yea, that'd be best." I took the phone and read the text. It simply said, Miley, we need to talk. Now. You better answer me. "Well, I'd say Tony told him." I handed her the phone, thinking of how evil Jake sounded.

"I'm not even going to read it. I just don't care."

She put her arm around me tighter, and groaning, I put my arm around her so it was behind her back and my hand was on her waist. As I listened to her breathing become even, I could only wish that she would one day feel about me how I felt in that moment.

* * *

That night, as I lie there in Lilly's arms, I had a terrible nightmare. I was on the beach with Lilly and Oliver again. I told Lilly how I feel about her, and she laughed, said, "Too bad, Miley," grabbed Oliver, and kissed him. Then they left me there alone. And when Oliver brought me to Lilly's house, we were too late, her mother had killed her. I'd had my heart broken twice in that dream, and I woke up crying, holding tight to Lilly, my Lilly.

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night, at first unsure of where I was. The pain in my ribs had woken me up, but once I was fully awake, I realized why they hurt. Miley was holding onto me really tightly, and she was crying into my shoulder. I was afraid to let her know I was awake, but I wanted to know why she was crying. I took my hurt right hand and wrapped it around the hand she had on my stomach.

"Why you crying?"

"I had a n-n-nightmare…"

"About what?" My heart wrenched, hearing the pain in her voice.

"I'd lost you Lilly. You were dead, gone. Your mom had killed you."

I felt the fear again, the same fear I'd been living with for years. "Miles, you will never ever lose me. I'll always be here.

"I hope so, I really do." She brought her hand up to my cheek and snuggled into my neck. If I hadn't been drugged up on copious amounts of morphine, I would've sworn she kissed my neck. I only wish.

--

Well...that's the last chapter i already had written, so you can no longer expect at least one chapter a day. But, don't get down! I'll write as often as i can, maybe writing shorter chapters to keep something up.


	7. I Only Wish

All of you who follow this story, I'm so SO sorry you had to wait so long for an update, and when you finally got it I didn't even make a long chapter. Sorry! Read on!

--

I woke up early that morning, breathing in the sweet scent of Lilly. I had my hand on her face, and I could feel how smooth her skin really was. I moved my face from where it was on her neck and glanced at the clock. It was nine! We needed to get up! If Dad saw me and Lilly laying together like that, who knew what he'd think!

I had barely gotten out of the bed and across the room when the door opened. "Miles! Why aren't you guys dressed? I was hoping we could just get up and go!"

"Sorry dad," I said shamefacedly, "I guess we just slept through the alarm."

"Hey, Mr. Stewart." Lilly said, yawning. "If you give us like, fifteen minutes, we can be ready."

"Alright guys. You've got twenty, tops. Then this driver is pulling out, whether or not you're with me. Got it?"

"Ok, dad." He turned and left.

"Miley, you should probably get dressed first, because it's gonna take me a while."

I dressed as quickly as I could, and then spent the rest of the time helping Lilly. First I had to help her get her short on, while not accidentally elbowing her ribs, but at the same time avoiding the stitches on her cut. But, it was getting her shirt on that was the tricky part. I couldn't just have her lift her arms over her head, because her ribs were killing her, so we ended up sliding it over her arms, then I did my best to gently pull it over her head. Afterwards, I struggled to gently brush her hair out, because her head was still tender. But, eventually, we were ready to go.

* * *

Once the doctors released me, it was a slow, steady, painful, walk from the elevator in the parking garage to the car. Some doctor offered to find me a wheelchair, but I knew I could manage the walk, so I just kept trekking along. And Miley didn't leave my side the whole way.

We were almost at the car when I gasped. A huge wave of pain had suddenly exploded out of my ribs, almost bringing tears to my eyes, leaving me gasping for breath. Miley came close and grabbed my hand, holding on as tight as she could. I knew she felt helpless, but there was nothing anyone could do.

Eventually I was able to straighten myself again. I ached, but I did manage to get myself the rest of the way to the car. I got in the backseat and lay down. Miley kept looking back at me, and every time she did my cheeks lit up. I finally just put my arm over my face in embarrassment. When I did that, I felt less like the strong one out of the two of us than ever before.

* * *

"Dad? Where are we going?" I asked him, after finally giving up on looking at Lilly. She was just so beautiful, I had to keep glancing back, knowing I could easily pass it off as concern. But after she covered her face, I realized I could finally talk about important things.

"We're going home, Miles…Did they poison you at the hospital or something? Where'd you think we were going?" He glanced at me, giving me a look that clearly meant he thought I was crazy.

"Well I was wondering if we were going to Lilly's to get her clothes and stuff. I mean, we need to go there don't we?"

"No, we don't. Jackson and me went there yesterday to handle everything. Your room's pretty big, so we just put Lilly's bed in your room right next to yours. Ok bud?"

"Yea dad, it's no problem." I said as calmly as possible, though inside, I was jumping up and down. I was gonna get to sleep by Lilly EVERY NIGHT! Yes!

When we finally got home, I helped Lilly out of the car, though she then insisted she could make it up the stairs on her own. I reluctantly let her go, and dad followed her up the stairs, gently helping her keep her balance the one time she began to sway.

We were just inside when Jackson came running in his volleyball uniform. He jumped the couch, landing right in front of dad. "Dad! Let's go! I'm late for my volleyball tournament! Let's go!"

"Dang nabbit Jackson! What's wrong with your car!?"

Jackson got a far off look in his eye and said, maliciously, "Rrrrrico..." He paused for a moment, in which my dad and I exchanged glances, "Now let's go!"

"Girls, I don't want to just leave you here while I watch Jackson play…I guess I'll just call Roxie the first chance I get."

"But Dad…" I began.

"No buts Miles! Lilly's hurt and I just can't leave you two alone. It's for your own good!" And he and Jackson left.

Lilly and I went up the stairs, all the while grumbling about not being allowed to just hang out, feeling like my dad thought we needed a babysitter. We went into my room, our room, and laid on our beds next to each other, lost in our thoughts. It was a companionable silence though, completely comfortable.

"Hey Lilly? You want a drink? I'm thirsty." Miley said to me as she got up.

"No, I'm alright." Just as I said that, my phone and the doorbell rang. "Wow, weird. Hey, Miles, can you hand me my phone?"

"Yea, I better go answer the door. It's probably Roxie." She left the room.

I looked at my phone, wondering why Roxie didn't just use her key to get in. I checked the phone, and saw I had a text message from Tony. It said, 'If you and Miley are at her house, DON'T answer the door. Jake is coming. I'm on my way.'

I got to the bedroom doorway as fast as my ribs would allow, yelling, "MILEY! Don't answer that door!!"

--

Not only was it a short chapter, but then i left you hanging! Please accept my deepest apologies, it so happens i am working on the next chapter right now! I bid you, adieu!


	8. Don't Open That Door!

Well, i got another chapter up in like..record time! Enjoy!

--

I heard Lilly yell to me a second too late. I'd already opened the door, discovering a fuming Jake on the other side. The look on his face was enough to make me want to slam the door in his face. "Miley, we need to talk. NOW." He said this with such forcefulness; I knew that I needed to get out of there. But, it was too late. He came in, slamming the door behind him so hard that the windows rattled. By then Lilly was in the living room looking at me. Jake grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to my room. I turned to Lilly, mouthing the words 'Help me!' just before she disappeared around the corner as we entered my room.

"Miley! What the hell were you thinking!? You tramp! You whore! You cheated on me! Me! Jake freaking Ryan! Do you know how many girls would _kill_ to date me!?"

"Well then…" I managed past the lump of fear in my throat, "maybe you should date one of them. I don't like you Jake."

He swept his arm across my dresser in a fit of rage, throwing countless hair products onto the floor, and knocking down a large mirror, which hit the ground and shattered. He spun back to face me. "NO! You will _not_ break up with me!"

"Actually, I think I just did."

"You…you…" He seemed at a loss for words, turning away from me as if he was going to leave. I relaxed, and in that instant he spun back to me, his hand meeting the side of my face as fast as it possibly could. "You worthless whore!"

The door opened just as he pulled back to smack me again. "Jake!" over Jake's shoulder I saw Tony come rushing in. He put himself between me and Jake. "Miley, I need to have a talk with Jake, please leave." I tried to make my way to the door, where Lilly was standing, frightened.

Jake shoved Tony out of the way, grabbing my arm again. "I'm not done with her. The whore is mine."

"You're done with her Jake. She's done with you. You don't treat girls like this."

"Yes, Tony, yes I do. I'm famous. They'll let me do as I please." Tony tried to pull Jake's arm off of mine. Jake tightened his grip, so Tony gave up, cocked his arm, delivering a straight shot to Jake's jaw. The instant I felt his grip release I ran to the door and Lilly put her arms around me.

I looked back and saw Tony and Jake fighting. Tony put his head down, charging into Jake, wrapping his arms around him and tackling him to the ground over a chair. Jake kicked Tony up, managing to get to his feet and throw Tony over the corner of one of the beds. Tony kept his balance, so Jake grabbed Tony by his shirt and tried to slam him into the dresser, again and again.

Knowing neither of the boys would stop until the other was dead or dying, I became truly afraid. Then, Lilly and I were pushed aside as a familiar voice shouted, "Oh no! Not in Roxie's house!" Suddenly Roxie had Jake around his stomach and was carrying him down the stairs and out the door. He was squirming, trying to get away, but he was no match for Roxie. Tony had just gotten to his feet when Roxie came back for him, but Lilly stopped her from taking him out.

"No, Roxie, Tony helped us, please let him go?"

She released the back of his shirt. "Ok, but I'm going to have to call Robbie Ray." She left to get the phone.

Tony turned back to us. "Lilly, are you ok? Miley, how's your cheek?"

* * *

It was so sweet how concerned Tony was, when he was the most beat up. But, he still went into the bathroom and brought her a wet paper towel for her lip, which was bleeding. Then he came over and hugged me. I gasped from my ribs.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to get here Lilly. I didn't know he was coming until he was almost here. When I told him what happened, he said he needed to go home and think. But when I got to Rico's, Rico said he's seen Jake coming here."

"Tony, don't apologize. You just did the best thing a boy could ever do. Who knows what Jake would have done."

"Yea, but if he'd lain a hand on you, his life would have been over."

"I believe you, I really do." I let go of him, stepping away so I could hug Miley. For a minute I had been worried I would lose her. When I stepped away from her and looked at Tony he had a hurt look on his face.

"Boy, you have to leave." I was surprised to see Roxie had come back; I hadn't heard her come in. "Robbie Ray said all boys out, and that means you." She rushed him out the door before I had a chance to say goodbye. And after the look he'd given me, I was thankful for that.

--

Well, you've read it. Wasn't that at least alittle bit exciting? I'm sorry i suck at this sometimes, but I am an impulse writer. I write a lot when an idea strikes me, then there's a freeze on the press until i catch another. Thanks to ya'll who patiently await new chapter! Read, Favorite, Review! Thanx!


	9. I Was Thankful For That

I am so SO sorry that it sometimes takes FOREVER for me to get up new chapters, but I get grounded from my comp A LOT, so i just write when i can't type. Right now, i have like, the next 3 chapters written, so they'll hopefully be up at least this week. Forgive me?

--

I looked at Lilly, wishing she would hug me again. After the fiasco Jake had just caused, I wanted her more and more. I despised the fact that Tony had had to come to my aid, even though deep down, I knew I wouldn't have been able to handle Jake on my own. I thought of how frightened I had been.

It's a strange thing, being terrified out of your mind. Suddenly I was enveloped in thoughts of if I'd died, or if Lilly had died days ago. I couldn't stand the idea. She had no clue how I felt about her, and though I knew that telling her could ruin our friendship, I at least wanted her to know I was bi. I wished she could read minds.

* * *

It had been months since Jake had attacked Miley. He hadn't let go that she didn't like him though, until she told him she was willing to go to the tabloids about what he'd done. They hadn't spoken since. I wish it was that easy to get rid of Tony.

He was sweet; I would never deny that. But he was too into it, too into _us_, and I needed to dump him. I was tired of having to fake it with Tony. I didn't want to kiss him anymore, didn't want to do things with him. We've been dating for quite some time now, and he was ready to go to the next level, a place I didn't want to go with him. I _needed_ to dump him.

He walked home with Miley and I one afternoon after school. He and I had some classes together, so he figured it was ok to always do our homework together. As soon as we got home (it was easy to think of it as home now that my mom had been convicted) Miley made herself scarce. I'd noticed she did this only when Tony was over. We finished our homework and, to my dismay, ended up on the beds (which Miley and I had pushed together to save room.)

He started to kiss me, and I pretended to be into it. But, as he started to put hisd tongue in my mouth, I realized how wrong it was. She was in my veins. When I was with him, she was on my mind, she was who I thought of. I wasn't going to do anything with him in the bed, in the room, that I shared with her. "Tony," I breathed, pulling away from him as he started to put his hand up my shirt. That was going too far. "Stop."

"Why, Lilly? I love you."

He'd never said that before, and it was truly the last straw. I pulled off the ring he bought me, and placed it in his palm. "This is wrong." He looked at me questioningly. "We need to break up Tony. I-I love someone else."

He stared at me for an instant, the hurt in his eyes evident. A single tear rolled down his cheek, and he pushed me away. "Screw. You." He rolled off the bed and grabbed his backpack in one graceful motion as he opened the door with suck force that it hit the wall. He left without looking back.

In a second Miley was at the door, and I didn't realize I was crying until she was at my side with the tissues. I rolled over and sobbed into my pillow. It wasn't so much that Tony and I were broken up, that was what I wanted. It was how much it'd hurt him that hurt me. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Thankfully, Miley didn't ask for details, she just sat there and rubbed my back while I cried.

* * *

I watched Lilly crying, rubbed her back until she fell asleep. I took my hand off her back, and still sleeping, she rolled over. I didn't want to leave her side, but I still hadn't done my homework. I could never concentrate when I knew Lilly and _him _were alone in our room together. I wanted to know what they did, but then again, I didn't. I wanted to know if she thought of me when they were together. And, then again, maybe I didn't.

I looked at Lilly one more time, then went to get my homework, hoping Lilly wouldn't wake up while I was gone. But, I went downstairs, came back up, did all my homework, and she still hadn't moved. I checked my phone, and seeing that it was only nine, went downstairs for something to eat. Dad had made dinner, so I ate with him and Jackson. I was about to go upstairs when Jackson did, but I was called back to the table.

"Miley, I want to talk to you." When I turned around, the look on Dad's face was serious. I sat down at the table across from him.

"What is it Dad?" I wasn't sure what he wanted, but there was a little voice in the back of my head that screamed out in panic, sure he knew how I feel about Lilly. My heart began to beat with a painful furiosity.

"I want to talk to you about Lilly." I looked him full in the face, almost convinced he could see my heart about to beat it's way out of my chest.

"How's she doing, bud? I worry about her."

My heart stopped, restarting itself again quickly. This wasn't where I'd thought the conversation was going, but I liked this conversation better than the one that had been running through my head. "I think she's having a hard time, Dad. She's tough, but she and Tony just broke up today. I've been meaning to talk to her and see how everything is going."

"Ok, but I'd like you to talk to her soon, because you know I think of her as my daughter, and I hate to see my daughter hurting."

Somewhere in the back of the house I could hear Jackson singing. It sounded like a cat dying. "I know, Dad, but I need to go shower ok? Night."

"Night, bud."

* * *

I woke up and realized, with a jolt, that I was alone in the bed. I felt like crying again, but then I heard Miley singing in the bathroom, along with the water running. I heard the water shut off, and looked around for the towel I knew she would have forgotten. I found it, and brought it to the bathroom. Just as I was about to open it, Miley opened it from the other side, and I saw her standing there, soaking wet, in all her glory.

"Lilly!" She yelled, and I automatically raised the towel so all I could see of her was from her chin up. That view was much less distracting.

"Sorry, Miles, but you forgot your towel. Again." She took the towel and wrapped it around herself, still looking at me with half a smile, and a full blush.

Seeing her standing there, all wet and embarrassed, I couldn't help myself. I was overcome. "Miles…" I managed to gasp out, but it didn't matter. I grabbed her arm, pulled her close, and crashed my lips against hers.

--

Oh! Suspense? Was that chapter worth it? Sorry if it wasn't. Things will be heating up in the next couple! Just be patient with me. Ya'll know the drill, favorite, rate, subscribe! Thank you!


	10. My Lips Against Hers

Well...this chapter might kind of suck...I'm not sure. I hope you guys aren't TOO disappointed. Don't worry, it keeps going!

---

I held Miley in my arms, but she just stood there, rigid. I began to panic, so I kissed her deeper, pushing her against the wall, easing my tongue into her mouth.

I was about to let her go when she loosened up, wrapping her hands around my neck and in my hair, kissing me back. I slid my hands down, over the towel, on to her waist, pulling her as close as I possibly could.

I felt as if this was going on forever, as if my life was suspended in a single moment of complete and utter bliss. But, if I'm honest with myself, it probably lasted no more than a minute. And, for that moment in time, there was nothing. It was me and Miley, Miley and me. The only two in the world. It may have lasted like that forever if we hadn't heard the door to Jackson's or Robbie Ray's room slam, causing us both to jump, jerked back into reality.

I let go of Miley, afraid to look at her, afraid of what she'd say. Without a word she left, slamming the door as she dashed back into the bathroom. Suddenly, lost in the churning of my mind, I turned to the garbage and threw up.

* * *

I stood in the bathroom, alone, still in my towel, confused out of my mind. I sat down on the edge of the tub, trying to gather my thoughts. Lilly had kissed me! But, she couldn't like me. I was suddenly town, consumed with grief. She didn't like me, she was just trying to get over Tony…

Right then, I heard Lilly throwing up in our room. I wanted to cry then, because I was sure she'd realized what she had done, and was disgusted. More so, maybe, by the fact that I had kissed her back. Oh, had I kissed her back. Kissing Lilly was everything I'd ever imagined it could be, and so much more. And now, she was throwing up just from the thought of me.

The tears formed in my eyes, quickly spilling over, creating little wells of despair on the floor. My breath came in short, gut wrenching sobs. I took the towel and pulled it up over my mouth, trying to muffle the sound, but I could still hear it echoing in the bathroom.

* * *

I threw up until there was nothing left in my stomach. There was a thin sheen of sweat on my forehead, and just as I was about to wipe it off, I heard a sound in the bathroom. I crept closer to the door, and through it I could hear what sounded like Miley sobbing. That sound alone was enough to send me into dry heaves again.

Eventually Miley stopped, and I was able to calm down enough to go downstairs and rinse my mouth out. When I came back upstairs she was still in the bathroom, so I changed into my pajamas and lay down with my back to the bathroom.

* * *

I sat in the bathroom waiting for my sobs to fade. Now that my heart was broken, I felt as if I could never face Lilly again. I didn't want to talk to her, especially tonight, so after I finally got dressed I waited for almost an hour before I ventured out to go to sleep. I felt a pang deep in the center of my chest when I saw that Lilly was sleeping on the other side of the bed, facing the opposite wall; usually she and I slept in the middle of the beds, together, holding hands, or I would fall asleep with my head on her chest, her arm around me. It was a closeness I had relished, needed, and now, it was gone.

I got in the bed, as far from Lilly as I could be, and attempted to fall asleep. It took hours.

* * *

I heard Miley get into the bed, and neither of us said goodnight. We usually slept together, hand in hand, arm in arm, and now, were across the bed as if in a lover's quarrel. If only that was the truth. Now, we could be no more than ex-best friends.

---

Hope you didn't hate it. Don't forget to review!


	11. ExBest Friends

Well....I had to do my best to get you guys another chapter real fast. I like this one better than the last, so what cha'll think? READ ON!

---

When I woke up in the morning Miley was gone. I pulled on a pair of long cargo shorts and a t-shirt, slipped into my low-cut converse, and hurried downstairs, hoping Miley was there. But, the only one downstairs was Jackson.

"Jackson? Where's Miley?

"She left for school already. Did you guys have a fight? She seemed really out of it…_you_ seem really out of it." He looked at me, genuinely full of concern.

I made a smile that probably looked like a grimace. "What? Did Oliver let you borrow his women's magazines again?" I managed a hollow laugh. Seeing the piteous look on his face, I turned and hurried out the door.

I rushed out, turned the corner of the house, and plowed right into Oliver. "Hey, Lilly!" He said enthusiastically. Then, I assume, he saw the look on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Ugh," I gasped, still winded from the shock of crashing into him. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Ok. Where's Miley?"

I struggled to answer, not wanting to say the words. "She left before I was up this morning. I guess she's mad at me."

"Oh. What'd you do?"

"Um…I kissed her."

"Woah. Did she kiss you back?"

"I thought she did, and then she freaked, went into the bathroom, and cried."

"Oh no."

"I know."

"Did you guys talk later?"

"No."

He just looked at me then, and we walked the rest of the way to school in silence.

* * *

I sat on the toilet in the bathroom, hoping that I could get away from everything until school started. Or, at least from Lilly. I felt like I'd been sitting there forever when my phone vibrated. I opened it and saw a text from Jackson.

'Miles? What did you do to Lilly? You tell her how you felt or something? She looked like crap this morning.'

I typed back a quick response. 'She kissed me.'

His response came quickly. 'Isn't that a good thing?'

'Jackson, it would be good if I even thought that she liked me. I think she was trying to get over Tony after their breakup.'

'Oh.' That was all he said back. I didn't answer, and when the bell rang, I just went to class.

* * *

That afternoon I found myself walking home alone. My 6th period class, the last one of the day, is the only class in which I sit next to Miley. When the bell rang, she was out the door before I had even picked up my books.

At lunch I walked into the cafeteria and saw Miley and Oliver already sitting together. Before either of them looked up, I ran out of the lunch room, skipping lunch, and hid. By now, I was starving.

When I got home, Miley saw me and went straight to our room. In no mood to chase her, I went straight to the fridge and got as much food as I could carry at once.

I was halfway through eating when Jackson came downstairs. The look he gave me made me instantly suspicious.

"So," he said, while rooting through the fridge. " I hear you made a move on my sister." My heart leapt into my throat. "Worse, I hear it was to get back at a boy."

My mouth fell open. "Is that what she said?" He nodded. "I would never do that to her."

"Well, Lilly, no matter what you're doing, you should stop playing with her feelings." He turned and walked away. At the top of the stairs he looked back at me. "She really likes you, Lilly, and you're treating her bad. She deserves better than that. Think about it." He left.

I thought about what he said, and went to sit on the porch. Eventually, it got dark. I still didn't go inside.

* * *

I sat in my room, alone, all afternoon, fighting with myself. I wanted to talk to Lilly, but I was afraid of what she'd say. I wanted to tell her how I felt, but I was afraid of what she'd think. I waited for Lilly to come upstairs, finally deciding we had to talk. Eventually I got tired of waiting, and went downstairs to find her. Instead, I found Jackson and Dad watching football.

"Hey Jackson, where is Lilly?"

"She's out on the porch." He answered, not even looking at me.

I turned and walked outside, noticing first that the sun had just disappeared, beginning twilight. Then I saw Lilly. She was sitting sideways on the top step, her back against the railing. She turned to look at me, and my heart skipped a beat. I realized that though the sun was gone, my own personal sun was sitting right here. "Lilly," I began, "I guess we need to talk."

"I know."

I sat down across from her, by her feet, so that she was facing me. I however, kept my eyes on the ground. "I guess we should talk about last night."

"How do you _really_ feel about me?"

* * *

How do you _really_ feel about me?" I heard my question echoing uselessly in my mind. Why did I have to be so stupid!? Miley glanced at me quickly, panicked. She looked back at the ground.

"Lilly I---I mean we---it's just…" She stuttered and looked at me again. She took a deep breath, then started to sing softly. So softly, in fact, that if I hadn't known the words, I wouldn't have known what she was singing.

_How did I get here  
I turned around and there you were  
I Didn't think twice  
Cause somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of into me  
But I figured it's just too good to be true  
I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this---_

I grabbed Miley, pulling her into my lap and kissing her, before she could get to the word 'guy.' I never wanted to think about her liking a guy again. She liked me.

* * *

Lilly stopped me, pulling me towards her before I could finish the song. I put my arms around her neck, and she encircled hers around my waist. I never wanted to let her go, but then, I heard the opening of the door behind us.

---

Woo! Ya'll read it, ya'll read it! How bout going on and writing me some reviews? Pretty please?


	12. The Door Behind Us

Wowwie Wowwie wow! How is this!? Three in a day!!!!! You guys can't hate me anymore! = )

---

Lilly pulled away from me, quickly taking with her the warmth that had spread through my body. I turned around, and there was my dad, standing there with a look on his face like I'd never seen before.

"Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott. Get away from my house, and don't come back."

"Mr. Stewart, please don't do this." I begged him. "We need a place to stay. I don't have anywhere."

"You!" He jabbed his finger into my chest, just below the collarbone, and for one paralyzing moment I thought this was going to come down to violence. "Never speak to me again. You two," he pointed at the both of us, "have ten minutes to grab your things. Then get out, and don't come back." He walked into the house and slammed the door.

I immediately followed him, dragging Miley into the house and up to the room. I grabbed a duffel bag and started shoving my clothes in. Miley did the same with her own, grabbing her laptop and cell phone charger. I wasn't sure how I was going to fix this, but right now wasn't the time to question. I could hear Robbie Ray thundering downstairs.

"Get out!" He was shouting at us. Miley and I grabbed what bags we could, and ran towards the door. Just as we got out, Jackson came up and put some money in my hand. He tried to hug Miley, but Robbie Ray grabbed him by the collar, yanked him back inside the house, and slammed the door again. It echoed in the emptiness with a strange finality.

I turned to see Miley, who hadn't said a word, leaning against the railing as if it was the only thing holding her up. I walked to her carefully, reached towards her, and before I could say anything, she collapsed into my arms. Then Robbie Ray shut off the porch light, plunging us into an impenetrable darkness. We stood like that for a while, Miley sobbing, me holding her up. Then I disentangles myself from her, slung her duffel over my shoulder with my own, and pulled her by her hand to Oliver's.

I didn't know what to say. Since I had kissed Lilly I hadn't spoken. Out of my house? Me? _Homeless? _I couldn't comprehend. My mind wouldn't wrap around the idea. I sort of tried to come to terms with everything….but I couldn't. Lilly's hand was in mine, warm, squeezing, distracting. As clouded as my mind was, I knew if she let go, I'd be lost, collapse within myself, and never function again. As always, she was my rock.

I tried to become aware of my surroundings, figure out where we were going, but I was in a state of shock. It wasn't until Lilly picked up her phone that I realized we were right in front of Oliver's.

"Oliver? It's Lilly. Miley and I are right outside. Can we stay here a few days? Robbie Ray kicked us out." She paused. "As a matter of fact, that's exactly why he kicked us out. So please?" She paused again. "Thanks."

Less than a second later, Oliver was at the door. "Come on in guys, my mom said you can stay." We walked by him into the door, and I could feel the pity in his eyes. I didn't look at him, turning my eyes down to where my hand was still encased in Lilly's. "You guys can stay in my room. I'll sleep on the couch. If you're hungry, you know where the food is and stuff."

"Thank you so much Oliver." Lilly said, hugging him with the one arm she had free. "We had nowhere else to go."

"Lilly, you and Miley are my best friends. I would never leave you guys out there. Now you guys should go to sleep. We do have school tomorrow, and Miley looks dead on her feet."

Lilly looked at me. "Yea, we'll go up now. Night."

"Night guys."

I followed Lilly up the stairs, glad she took charge. I was in no state to.

When we got up to Oliver's room I finally let go of Miley's hand. I sat down, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I wanted to cry, but for Miley's sake I held myself together.

Miley sat down next to me, snaking her arm around my waist. I put my arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. It was as if she belonged right here, she fit so well. But, that didn't stop me from wondering if she thought I was worth it, worth what had just happened. "Miley, we need to talk." She leaned back, removing herself from under my arm. I let her go, and backed up the bed, away from her, until I had my back against the headboard.

"Lilly," she said, "Lilly please don't tell me this was a mistake. Don't tell me we don't belong together. Just don't."

Lilly just stared at me, looking shocked. "Miley. I would never say that. You can if you want, but I have wished for you to like me for years. I was just going to ask how you felt right now.

I stopped. How I felt? I laid down across the end of the bed. "Lilly, I feel betrayed. I'm confused. I've always liked you, always wished you would make a move. It never occurred to me that you would like me, and that the signs I saw weren't made up in my mind. Worse, I never thought my dad would react like he did. I've been so caught up in liking you that I never thought about how the rest of the world reacts to people like us." Lilly took in a short breath, looking at me with a strange look on her face.

People like us? What exactly did that mean? "What exactly are people like us?

"People like us are…I don't know. They're gay." So that was it. That was how she defined us. We were "gay." I don't know about her, but I'm not gay. I'm a girl who just happens to love another girl.

"What about your dad Miles? How do you feel about that?"

"I feel…like…" she stopped, and burst into tears. Again.

"Come here." I said, keeping my voice even and opening my arms to her. She crawled up the bed, sitting in my lap and nuzzling her head against my neck, my arms around her.

"Lils, I feel like he doesn't love me. This is my father, and he kicked me out."

"If you want, you can go back to him and say it was my fault, that you're not that way. Than you can go home.

She pulled back from me, giving me a horrified look. "I will not leave you! You are the best thing in my life."

"Well Miley, your dad loves you. I know that. Just give him time. And I love---" I froze, my mouth almost forming those final words. Then, I changed tack, "being here with you. Even considering everything."

She looked up at me, a deep penetrating look, giving me the feeling that she knew exactly what I hadn't said. "Miles, I need to sleep." I said, glossing over a sticky moment.

"Yea, me too." She slid off my lap, and, without changing, I slid under Oliver's blankets. She sat up, looked at me for a bit, then walked over to shut off the lights. She came back to me, sliding under the blankets on my right side, and tucking under my right arm against my body. I took her hand in mine, and she put her face close to mine, kissing my neck. That sent shivers down my spine, and I attempted to suppress them.

"You cold?" I guess I didn't do so well.

"No." I answered, glad it was so dark.

---

Guys guys guys! you have to love this! Oh and btw, I have to mention my favorite readers, live2rite and croaker001! They always seem to leave me reviews, which i appreciate more than you know! Thanx guys! Everyone else, please review!


	13. It Was So Dark

So...I know it took forever to get this chapter up...but I've been starting a new story, and i've been busy and i'm moving...but hey! What are these except excuses? = D Sorry guys. Read on.

---

I woke up early in the morning; the bedside table read 5 AM. There was a faint red glow coming from the clock, dimly lighting up the room. I looked at Lilly, who was breathing evenly, and gasped. Even in sleep-especially in sleep-she was breathtakingly beautiful. It had taken everything I'd had in the past not to stare at her. But here, with her sleeping, and knowing that she was all mine, I could just look. Her hair was perfect, soft, flowy, and tinged with red, though I knew that was just from the odd light. She had no need for a straightener, her hair was naturally that way. Her skin was completely flawless, free, even up close, from any unsightly blemish.

Though I wouldn't admit to anyone except maybe Lilly, I finally understood how Bella felt about Edward in Twilight. When you end up with someone so perfect, so extremely beautiful, you wonder what you could have done to deserve them.

I stared at Lilly, thinking of the parallels of my life to a book, until I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes, unaware of what had awakened me. There was a buzzing noise on my left, and I groped around on Oliver's bedside table until I found the phone that was vibrating. I wasn't sure if it was mine or Miley's, (or Oliver's for that matter) so I just flipped it open to put it to my head.

"Hello?" I croaked out, sounding as if there were cottonballs in my mouth.

"Miley? That you?"

"No. It's Lilly. Who is this?"

"It's Jackson. Where's Miley?"

"She's right--" Finally, my sleep drowned mind caught up with my fast moving mouth, and I processed Jackson's tone. "Why? What's wrong?" Miley started to stir beside me.

"It's Dad. He's in the hospital. He had a heart attack, and we don't know if he'll make it."

"Robbie Ray!?" Miley's head snapped up at the name, and I could see the fear in her eyes. I could feel the horror on my face. Despite what Robbie Ray had said last night, he was still the closest thing I had to a dad. "We'll get there as soon as we can." I hung up then, the shock radiating off me. "Miles, we have to get to the hospital. Now."

* * *

Oliver's mom dropped us off right outside the hospital entrance around seven. I ran in the doors as she went to park the car, Oliver and Lilly trailing behind me.

Once I got to the front desk I practically screamed at the woman. "Where's Robbie Ray Stewart's room!?"

"Excuse me," She said in an I'm-better-than-you-voice, "It's before 10 AM. Are you family?"

"Yes! I'm his daughter."

"Oh." She said I with her nose in the air, "Ok." She typed in some things on her computer. "He's in the coma ward, floor 5, room 574."

"Coma…?" I choked out. Lilly grabbed my hand and dragged me to an elevator. When we got inside Oliver pushed the button with the 5 next to it. It seemed to take forever, as if the elevator thought I couldn't handle what I was about to see. I stared at the standard silver mirror like walls, willing myself not to scream in my impatience. When the doors finally opened I jumped out, almost running into a tired-looking old lady. I heard Lilly apologize to her as I looked at a sign right across the hall from the elevator that said rooms 500-550 on the left, and rooms 551-599 on the right. We turned right, jogging around endless corners until we reached his room. I stood outside the door for a second, suddenly wondering if I could take what I was about to see. I took a deep breath and walked in.

The first thing I noticed when I walked in was Jackson sitting in a chair, head in hands, next to a hospital bed. Then, I looked up at the figure in the hospital bed and almost lost it. I turned to Lilly, who's hand I still had, and threw my arms around her neck.

* * *

Seeing Robbie Ray like that was frightening. He looked smaller, paler than he should have been. His skin was a dead gray color, his eyes closed. He was still, and the only things that gave any hint he was alive was the steady woosh of the machine breathing for him, and the beep of the heart monitor. The room was silent except for the machines keeping him alive. I could feel Miley shaking, so I pulled her to the couch o the other side of Robbie Ray's bed. I sat down, and pulled her onto my lap. She didn't let go of my neck, and Oliver sat down next to us. Jackson, who had sat up when we walked in, stood up and walked around the bed.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Dad and I were up really late last night, talking about what he did to you guys. We were really fighting about it. It must have been like two in the morning, and he was losing steam. I thought he was giving up, but the doctor told me he was feeling the first waves of the heart attack. He tried to get up, but fell back down on the couch. It hit him again, and he died." I gasped, and felt Miley stiffen in my lap. I was struck by an absent thought, and I thought of how she resembled Edward, in Twilight, who became motionless when he was stressed. Jackson kept going. "His heart stopped completely, and I was in the kitchen, so I didn't realize at first what was happening. I called his name, and when he didn't answer, I walked over to the couch. He wasn't moving or anything. I called 911, and they told me what to do. I had to learn in an instant how to do CPR, but I managed to keep him going until the ambulance got there."

I could see it in my mind, Jackson home alone, trying to save his dad's life. It was a disturbing image. "They worked on him, and did that whole shocking thing right where we were. They got his heart beating again, but they don't have much hope. He's been this way since early this morning. They doctors told me he'd been dead for about fifteen minutes. He's in a coma because they think he's braindead…"

Jackson's voice trailed off, leaving everyone alone to their thoughts. Miley was first to speak. "He is NOT brain dead." Her voice got louder. "He will NOT leave us. Not after last night. He can NOT go the way he left things. He LOVES us, Jackson. He would NOT abandon us when we're so young. The doctors are WRONG."

We all looked at Miley, who put her face back into my shoulder. We could hear Ms. Oaken in the hall talking to the doctor, and it wasn't long until she came in to speak to us. But none of us were listening. We were left with Miley's words: The doctors are WRONG.

---

So how was that? I hope it wasn't too bad. Nobody freak out on me or anything, it's not like Robbie Ray is dead. Yet. = ) So of course, reviews are always welcome, and I think I know where i'm taking this, but i am ALWAYS up for ideas. So give me some! = D Thanks for reading guys!


	14. The Doctors Are Wrong

Sorry guys, I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've started a new story, and I've moved since I last updated. But, I know there are no excuses. Read on!

---

We spent the next week living in the hospital. Oliver, Jackson, Miley and I all had school, but none of us went. Oliver's mom was a saint. She went to school at the end of every day, picking up our homework for the day. Every day we sat at the hospital, doing our work, trying to focus while glancing up every once in a while to see if there was any change in Robbie Ray's condition. None of us felt like leaving for more than half an hour, in case he suddenly took a turn for the worst.

But one day, everything changed.

* * *

I woke up that morning, same as I always did; in Lilly's arms. We slept in the hospital room on a gurney, which the hospital staff had wheeled in almost a week ago for us to sleep on. Jackson was spread out (as much as he could be) on the short hospital couch, and Oliver was sleeping curled up in the chair. They alternated every other night to be fair about who got the chair and who got the couch, and each night they insisted Lilly and I stay on the bed.

That morning we waited for the doctor to come in, same as he had for days now, to check on Dad. He told us nothing had changed, as he always did, and then we all went to the cafeteria to have breakfast. After that, we spent a large part of the day doing nothing except watching TV and sneaking sidelong glances at Dad to make sure he was ok. It was a habit we'd all fallen into, talking to each other, then looking at him between sentences.

We ate lunch late that day, because Oliver's mom had insisted on bringing a lunch for all of us, because she was tired of us eating hospital food all the time. It was very nice of her to bring us lunch, and, secretly, I was tired of eating hospital food too. After dropping the food off with us, Oliver's mom went to go find the doctor on Robbie Ray's case. Jackson and Oliver sat on the couch, watching the TV, while Lilly and I sat on the bed, which was propped up. We were watching the same show that plays all the time throughout the day: CSI. By now, we may have seen all the episodes in the series, but no one really wants to change the channel, and none of us were really watching it. We all stared at it mindlessly, really just needing the background noise.

While I was sitting there, Lilly, in a smooth kind of motion, took her arm and put it around my shoulders. Even considering my surrounding, I felt like laughing out loud. It seemed like the kind of motion that only belonged in cheesy date movies. Then, she leaned in closely, whispering in my ear. "Miley, I love you." I looked at her, no doubt looking stricken. It was so unexpected; I had no idea how to react. I looked over to my left, to where Oliver and Jackson sat, still staring at the TV.

"I know." I leaned into her, glad that it was Lilly saying she loved me. If it had been anyone else, my next sentence would have been a lie. "I love you too." I whispered, wrapping my arm around her stomach. I felt her let out an uneasy sigh, as if she'd been unsure of what my response would have been.

I turned to look at her, and the relief was obvious in her face. She kissed me gently, once, twice, three times. "For good luck," she whispered. Then, there was a loud cough next to us, and we both jumped, knowing who could be the only one that would make that deep rasping sound.

* * *

I ran around the bed, getting to Robbie Ray's bedside as fast as I could. Miley was the first by his bed, and by the time the rest of us got there, Robbie Ray was silent again. We all looked at each other, desperate in our grief. And then he coughed again, and Miley grabbed my hand, so hard it almost hurt. I squeezed back, and Robbie Ray coughed a third time. Miley started to tremble with excitement, and then Robbie Ray's eyes opened.

"Doctor!" someone yelled, but there was a buzzing excitement blanketing my brain, so I couldn't identify who said it.

"Dad?" Miley practically shouted, as if she expected him to be deaf or something. "Dad can you hear me?" There was a cold blankness in his eyes, and I was suddenly terrified that he was brain dead.

And, suddenly, he seemed to come back to life. Light flew into his eyes, color flooded his cheeks. He sat up so suddenly, everyone jumped back. He grabbed Miley, pulling her closer to him. He let her go as quickly as he had grabbed her, and next pulled Jackson in to him. Over Jackson's shoulder, he nodded at Oliver and I. Then, he began to mutter, almost to himself.

"Not much time, not much time at all." He seemed to suddenly remember we were there again, and began to speak quickly and loudly. "Jackson, I love you very much. Oliver you were always a strange boy, but you were like a son to me. Lilly, Miley, I always knew there was something more between you to. I just made my best attempt at denying it. I'm so sorry that I put you through what I did. It's these old stubborn ways of mine…

"Dad…" Miley tried to speak.

"No, Miles, let me finish. I don't have much time here. I've met the good lord, and I've seen you kids sitting here, waiting for me to wake up. He gave me one chance, one chance to come back and make right what I've made wrong. It took a week for me to get this chance, so please hear me out. For what it's worth, I want you two to know that you have my blessing. I'll be gone soon, gone forever. I really hope that your mom," he nodded at Oliver, "will be able to take the kids in. Miley, you know we have all that Hannah money stored away. It can help her, financially anyway. I want you guys to behave…" he coughed again, and it was as if that was a signal that his time was up. The light left his eyes again, and the color left his cheeks. He was silent again. The heart monitor near the wall stopped beeping, falling into one flat tone.

"Dad. Dad! No, please!" Miley screamed, as Jackson fell to his knees. Oliver grabbed him, trying not to let him get hurt.

"Dad, Dad! Dad you can't leave us!" Jackson started to lament. Miley reached forward, shaking Robbie Ray, lightly at first, then harder and harder. But he didn't respond.

---

So, would you guys liek to Review? Please? And could you go on and read my other story too? It's called Nobody's Perfect. I love it.


	15. Good and Broken

So.....here it is. I know I haven't updated in a very long time, and I don't want to hold you up so....Read on!

---

I stared on, feeling slightly detached from the scene. The pain was slow in coming. Miley shook Robbie Ray, again, again, again. There was something so pitiful about it. I tried to reach for her, to pull her in to me where she belonged, but my arms wouldn't work. I wanted to call her name, but I couldn't get the words out. I looked over at Oliver.

Oliver was holding onto Jackson, whose legs had failed him. He was on his knees, looking in danger of collapse. Oliver glanced up at me, and the grief on his face was almost enough to snap me out of my trance-like state. Almost. But it wasn't.

What pulled me back from the edge of fading away was Miley. She looked up from where she was by Robbie Ray, her hands still on his shoulder, and she looked at me. Her eyes were a shocking brown, rimmed with red, tears pouring down her face. She didn't look quite lost, not like Jackson was. There was a fierce determination on her face, the likes of which I had only ever seen when she was on stage. It would have scared me if I'd seen it at any other time.

I heard a noise behind me, and, finally able to move, I turned to see the doctor come in. Everything finally came back as the shock receded a bit. I could hear Jackson sob, Miley yell, and the persistent, flat tone of the heart monitor, now monitoring nothing.

I looked back at Miley, and she had stopped crying, the fierce look becoming even more so with the absence of tears. She dropped to one knee, and at first, I thought she had collapsed as Jackson did. But she reached up, grabbing my hand. "Get down!" She hissed at me. "Oliver, please! Get down!" I could hear the desperation in her voice, the deep sadness the fierceness was trying to cover up. Oliver dropped down, and she reached for Jackson's hand. "Jackson, please! There's nothing else we can do!" He looked up, his face red and blotchy, and reached over Robbie Ray to grab his hand. I finally understood what she was doing, and reached across the bed to get Oliver's hand. We all bowed our heads as Miley began to pray.

* * *

"Dear Lord, please, don't take our daddy away from us. Robbie Ray is a man of love, but he is a man. He makes mistakes. And, imperfect as he may be, we do need him. Please God, don't take this good man from his children, not yet. I've lived my life in your ways, done my best to do your will. Please, please, leave him with us for a while longer. Please god." I felt her begin to shake, but her voice betrayed none of the trembling, she sounded as strong as ever. "Amen."

We all looked up, standing up slowly, one by one.

I looked at everyone, from Jackson, who's face was filled with hope, to Oliver, with his grief, and to Lilly. Last of all to Lilly, my Lilly, who I hoped wouldn't misconstrue my blind faith as a sad weakness. She was stronger than me, no doubt, but my faith is a piece of me. She said she loved me, and hopefully she could love this part of me too. I met her eyes, afraid of what I would see there, but she only looked at me for a second, than looked at Dad. Everyone did, hoping for some sign that our prayers had been heard.

I looked down at him too, but was distracted by the sharp '_hem, hem'_ behind us. I looked up at the doctor who had entered the room before, the one looking at us all with a poorly disguised pity. "I'm sorry kids, but your father is gone…" He looked at us as if we were going to attack him or something. Slowly, catiously, he made his was up to the bed, and began shutting off machines.

_Are you overloaded  
Candy-coated  
Your life's imploding now  
There's a risk worth takin'  
A pain worth achin'  
On this hollow ground  
(We can) Let go  
Don't hold on to all of life's hardest parts  
When we think of stopping  
Let's keep on rockin'  
To the rhythm of our hearts_

He moved around, first unplugging the respirator that had been connected through Dad's nose, a strange precaution they had taken, worried that he would retch in his sleep.

_We can  
We can break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain, (yeah)  
We are broken chains, (yeah)  
Good and broken  
_

The doctor shut off the heart monitor, leaving an empty silence in the room with the annoying tone gone. He pulled the sticky pads off of his chest, unhooking the respirator from his nose.

_Find the magic  
Go and grab it  
Your fate is in your hands  
Come on, find a reason to believe in  
Just tell yourself we can  
_

I heard Oliver's mom walk in, announcing her entrance with a quiet 'Oh no!'

_We can  
We can break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can_

She walked over to Oliver, who still had a hand on Jackson's shoulder, putting her arms around him. He seemed oblivious to her presence. I looked down at Dad, unwilling to meet her eyes.

_We can forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain, (yeah)  
We are broken chains, (yeah)  
Good and broken  
_

Suddenly, he moved. Dad's hand twitched, and we all stared at it, knowing it couldn't be real. It shouldn't be real.

_Get off your seat  
On your feet  
Raise your hands  
Feel the beat  
Let it go  
Lose control  
Feel it in your soul  
Don't you know what you can do  
If you have faith in you  
Let's not be invisible  
There's no red light in life  
Just go_

He laughed at some unheard joke, and the doctor jumped, startled. He had been busy writing on Dad's chart, and when Dad laughed, he yelped. We kept looking at Dad, and he opened his eyes.

_We can  
We can break out of here  
Jump on over there  
Where the air is clearer  
We can  
We can forget the pace  
Win in our own race  
Become a broken chain, (yeah)  
We are broken chains, (yeah)  
Good and broken_

I laughed, startling everyone in the room. I knew prayer would work! I silently thanked the Lord, grabbing Dad in an almost vicious hug.

_We can, we can, we can, we can, we can  
We can, we can, we can, we can, we can  
We can, we can, we can, we can, we can_

I pulled Lilly towards me, kissing her as I never had. The past week had been so worrisome that I had never really had a chance to celebrate finally being with the love of my life. I pulled away from her, sooner than I wanted to, but, what did it matter? Everything was over and done with, and now, I had a lifetime to spend with her. We intertwined our finger together.

_Good and broken_

There is no need to rush a thing.

---

So how was that? Was it what you were expecting? Bad ending? Good ending? Were you satisfied? Anything elsed that I forgot to rap up? Let me know what you thought. I might (MIGHT) be thinking about continuing this i nanother story. Give me your ideas, reviews, everything. It's all appreciated! And don't forget, Nobody's Perfect is still going on!

Thanx,

Dez3


End file.
